Resurrection
by Torchwood Addict
Summary: This takes place after Children of Earth and Jack is travelling through space in a desperate attempt to move on from Ianto and forget the pain of his previous mistakes. However despite all of his attempts his past catches up with him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters, that is the BBC and RTD. This is my first story ever for FanFiction so I hope you like it and reviews would be really nice, as long as you're gentle.

*******

Chapter 1

Jack was staring at one of the most beautiful natural sights in the whole universe. The sky was awash with pinks, yellows and oranges. Most people back on Earth, his home for the past couple of centuries, have never even heard of this place and if they were to be in his place would be transfixed. However Jack couldn't even pretend to be interested. All he kept thinking was 'I wish Ianto was here.' Jack was practically gagging for one of Ianto's little quips. He yearned to see Ianto's face reflecting the colourful lights in the sky whilst his jaw would be dropping with amazement. He just wanted Ianto by his side.

Over the past six months he had tried various things to overcome the death of his lover. First he salvaged the resurrection gauntlets from the destroyed hub. One night under the cover of darkness Jack paid a trip down to the Cardiff Bay. It was a couple of weeks after the bomb but the area was still cordoned off by police tape and the ground was scorched black. It was obvious that parts of the hub that they used every day were going to be destroyed as that is where the bomb had gone off, but Jack wanted to go lower than that. The hub consisted of several floors each containing years of history that the government had tried their hardest to cover up. There was alien technology, paperwork and all the people that Torchwood had killed. Jack's colleagues, family and enemies were buried underneath the Cardiff Bay and nobody even knew.

On the way to one of the security vaults, were Ianto himself had locked the glove away, Jack made a detour. The destruction of the hub had made Jack homeless. For the first few nights he had slept on Gwen and Rhys' sofa but knew this was impractical. With the couple expecting their first child they didn't need another body taking up valuable space. Even though Gwen was only three weeks pregnant at the time Rhys had still bought baby's first mobile, cot and dummy. On top of that Jack was pain stricken every time he looked at Gwen. He knew that Torchwood was over. The whole team bar him had been wiped out countless times before, they had even relocated a couple of times but this time it felt final. He looked at Gwen and knew that she had something to look forward to. She had a way to cope with the pain from the last couple of years. So a few days later Jack made his excuses and moved into a hotel.

Jack looked round his old room. It was relatively intact, surprisingly. He smiled slightly as he remembered when he first took Ianto into his bedroom. They had of course made love before, mostly in Jack's office, but Ianto had wanted to know where Jack slept. Ianto was unimpressed with Jack's bedroom but wasn't surprised by the bare grey walls. As Jack and Ianto grew closer they would start to sleep in Jack's bedroom more and more and each time Ianto would bring something to decorate the bleak walls with. Usually it was a picture of some place or thing, sometimes a dirty joke and once a picture of Jack and Ianto kissing at the Torchwood Christmas party. Jack searched through the debris and contemplated taking some of these reminders of Ianto but thought against it. If he found the resurrection gauntlet he would have the real thing back and there would be no need for little reminders.

The security vault had pinged open during the explosion. If looters were determined enough to go through five floors of wrecked secret sci-fi super hub then they could get their hands on all sorts of alien technology but Jack didn't care. Once Jack had his hands on both gloves he started to get second thoughts. When Suzie was brought back to life she was hell bent on revenge and didn't care who she killed. Owen was more forgiving than Suzie but was a shell compared to his former self. Did Jack really want to put Ianto through this? So Jack threw down the gloves and ran away.

There had been more attempts to revive Ianto. A man in Egypt claimed to be in possession of an ointment that if rubbed on the deceased would bring them back to life but it turned out to be just wishful thinking. A French man had a type of tea with reviving qualities that was just supposed to be used on the nearly dead, ruling Ianto out. So instead Jack had started travelling. He had to get out of Cardiff because not only did it remind him of Ianto but of the entire the Torchwood disaster. London was no better because it made him think of when he killed his grandson and his adventures that he shared with the Doctor, who he guessed he would never see again. Eventually he decided that Earth was too small and he no longer felt that he deserved the right to protect Earth from aliens so six months later he met Gwen and Rhys in a deserted part of Cardiff and left Earth forever. Now he was travelling through space again and hopefully was on his way to moving on from Ianto.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man, wearing the uniform that the kitchen staff wore, was walking down the corridor of the ship that Jack had beamed himself onto only a few weeks ago. The man was the sole human on board the ship. Therefore he found Jack intriguing because they were both from Earth, but disappointingly he hadn't managed to have many conversations with him yet. Most of the time when Jack wasn't working the man found Jack sitting at the bar drinking heavily almost in tears. However this time he unexpectedly found him pressed against one of the windows starring at the merging of constellations that made a rainbow of colours.

'Pretty impressive eh?' said the young man but Jack didn't hear a word because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. The young man could see that the mysterious and quiet Jack was obviously hurting and he longed to help him. So he tried to get through to Jack once again.

'You ever seen anything like it before?' but there was still no reaction from Jack. 'The first time I saw it I couldn't stop looking at it. It sort of draws you in. One night I stared at it before I went to bed and before I knew it was three in the morning. I can tell you I was knackered the next day at work. The rest of the kitchen crew laugh at me because they've seen it all before but I guess this lot would be mesmerised by something like Stonehenge.' The man was standing right next to Jack now, looking out the window as well. He stopped talking and the pair just stood there in silence. Finally Jack snapped out of his trance and looked directly at the young man. 'What's your name?'

'Darren.'

'Thanks Darren.'

'That's ok. Well you ever need a rambling conversation again then I'm your man.'

'Might take you up on that offer,' and for the first time in months Jack looked happy and he even winked at Darren. Darren was pleased to have got such a reaction out of Jack but was slight embarrassed by the obvious flirting that he just managed to mumble, 'Dinner will be ready at about seven.'

Jack smiled at Darren appreciatively. Darren, who felt he had done at least something to help Jack onto the road of recovery, left to get back to preparing that night's dinner for the whole ship. Jack watched Darren leave and then started to stare at the colourful sky for a few minutes more. Suddenly Jack got an unexpected burst of readiness and practically ran back to his room.

As Jack was practically starting life all over again he was starting at the bottom of the hierarchy. He had a job on the ship as a cleaner which meant they provided him with a humble room that basically consisted of a single bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. Jack quite liked its simplicity. Even though Jack had broken away from the grasps of Torchwood and had resolved to start afresh he still clung onto some bad habits.

He pulled open the door of the wardrobe and glimpsed briefly at his beloved RAF jacket. It wasn't his original because he had of course been wearing it when the bomb went off in the hub. As Jack was the centre of the bomb and it had torn him to shreds it had obviously torn his jacket to shreds as well. Ianto had managed, against all odds, to find Jack a replacement jacket at an army surplus store when the 456 had got the world gripped with terror. Now Jack had a rather fetching grey uniform and when he was not working he thought it would be too outlandish to wear his jacket. Plus he rarely went outside so he didn't have to brace rain and freezing temperatures, like he did in Cardiff.

Buried at the bottom of his wardrobe, underneath a few pairs of shoes and some books, was his wrist device and a device that looked similar to a satnav. Jack tightened the wrist strap around his wrist and then turned on the satnav, except it wasn't made for making the lives of drivers simpler it was a way of detecting and hunting alien life. Now the whole crew of the ship, aside from Darren, were alien but the device could also track down specific alien types. Jack had stumbled across several clues inadvertently of a weevil roaming the ship. He thought that it wouldn't hurt if he went and played a game of catch the weevil. Jack saw that the weevil was hiding in the cargo department of the ship and then he shoved the satnav into his pocket. Jack then burrowed some more in the bottom of his wardrobe until he found an improvised pepper spray and some handcuffs, which he put in his other pocket. He left his room and headed down to the cargo area on his first alien hunt since the 456.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked casually down to the cargo bay, which was in the lowest compartment of the ship. Before, in the days of Torchwood, he would have used subterfuge and been forced to sneak into the compartment but nowadays he simply used his swipe card. There was no denying that this technique was simpler and aroused less suspicion, but it wasn't as exciting.

Once into the cargo bay Jack could sense that he wasn't alone. He could hear the snarling breaths of the weevil. Jack delved into his pocket and pulled out his pepper spray.

Jack had first become suspicious when three workers on the ship were injured in successive days. However nobody reported their injuries because they were all low paid workers and couldn't afford time off for a few scratches and bruises.

The second clue stemmed from a conversation that Jack had overheard between the kitchen staff about a disfigured man eating a substantial amount of the week's food supply. The Head Chef walked into kitchen and believed that the person standing at the fridge was a member of staff and not a weevil, as he was hidden behind the door. The Head Chef was under the misapprehension that the man was checking that the fridge was full for the upcoming lunch service and started a conversation with him. The Head Chef grew irritated because the weevil was ignoring him so he walked towards the fridge and pulled the door back far enough to see the culprit. The weevil, once caught, fled the kitchen as fast as possible and in the process tipped over the fridge breaking the Head Chef's foot.

The final clue, which convinced Jack that he needed to act, was a woman complaining of sexual harassment. She was new and had wandered down to the cargo bay by herself on a tour of the ship. Once she realised she was in cargo, and this was of no interest to her as she was to become the ship's new flight navigator, she turned to leave. Just as she did the lights tripped. She fumbled around trying to find the door handle. Suddenly a quiet snarl echoed around the cargo area. At first she thought she had imagined it and carried on regardless. Twenty seconds later there was another snarl, but this time it was only a few feet away from her. She knew it was best not to panic and stood as still as stone. The weevil got closer to her and began to growl in her ear. She felt something, like a hand, slip round her waist. Just as she was considering whether to scream or stamp on its foot the door opened. It was an engineer who had noticed that the lights had tripped and had come to sort it out.

Whilst the engineer was sorting out the lights she explained that something or someone had been acting inappropriately so they searched the cargo bay high and low. Nobody was there apart from themselves so decided the offender must have escaped. They put out a warning and told everybody to travel around in pairs and to be careful.

Jack decided that a weevil eating and destroying a week's supply of food for the ship was an expensive act but hardly dangerous; a potential rapist on the loose was another matter. He had a suspicion that it was a weevil, as they were not only treated with disgust by humans, but he also checked with the satnav programme. It was loaded with all the types and the numbers of aliens on board the ship. The satnav worked by reading chips implanted in the back of necks. Having a chip, which contained information such as name, species and date of birth, was a requirement to work or stay on the ship. However the device also had equipment to detect moving objects that were not chipped but were big enough to be human or alien. The programme then gave suggestions as to what the object could be by the way it moved. The programme usually gave about twenty suggestions but when Jack asked what species the object in the cargo bay was it gave a sole answer. Weevil.

Down in the basement of the ship Jack slowly opened the door to the cargo bay and shut it gently behind him. So as not to spook the weevil he did not turn on the main lights but opted for a torch he found on the way down to the cargo bay. He then walked into the centre of the room and waited in silence. Sure enough after Jack had been in position for three minutes he began to hear the quiet snarling of the weevil. Jack remained silent and still. Jack heard behind him the pounding of feet as the Weevil ran towards him. Jack span on his heel and when Jack and the weevil where almost face to face Jack sprayed the pepper spray in the eyes of the weevil. The weevil growled viciously as he was temporarily blinded. Jack threw the spray can onto the floor and shone his torch at the weevil's hands. Jack pulled the handcuffs out from his pocket and tried to put them on the weevil's wrists. The weevil struggled and managed to break one arm free. With that arm he attacked Jack. He scratched Jack's face and knocked the borrowed torch out his hand. The glass of the lens and the bulb smashed as it hit the floor. They were plunged into darkness. Jack quickly grabbed the arm that had escaped and cuffed the weevil's wrists together. Jack shoved his knee into the weevil's back and directed him towards the light switch.

Once the main lights had been switched on Jack directed the weevil towards a nearby crate and forced him to sit. The weevil obeyed. Jack stood opposite the seated weevil and just glared at him. He then noticed that the weevil wasn't struggling to escape but was in fact cowering. The weevil was scared. Upon closer inspection Jack saw that the weevil was covered in scratches, bruises and burns. There was more to this than just a rogue weevil.

'Someone's using you, aren't they?' Jack whispered sympathetically. Jack sat down next to the weevil and removed the handcuffs. 'You aren't dangerous. Whoever or whatever is controlling you is dangerous. Will you help me stop them?' Although the weevil and Jack spoke different languages they seemed to have an understanding as the weevil nodded at Jack's statement. 'We need to give you a name,' announced Jack. 'Our last weevil was a girl and we called her Janet. She died. It was my fault, usually is. But you are a boy, obviously. So how about I call you Jake?' The weevil appeared to grin and he purred softly. 'So you approve, big boy? Good. My name is Jack. So, Jake, who's doing this to you? Is it another weevil?' Jake shook his head. 'A human?' again Jake shook his head, which ruled out Darren. Jake yawned and looked down at the floor. 'You're tired. I shouldn't over exert you. I'll come back tomorrow.' Jack stood up and took out his mobile phone from his hoody pocket. 'Do you know what this is?' asked Jack. Jake looked at the phone with a puzzled expression. 'It's a phone. It means you can talk to somebody when they aren't in the same place as you. If this person tries to make you do horrible things again then call me. Any time.'


End file.
